


［all居］Sex is the proof of being alive

by littleangelinessss



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelinessss/pseuds/littleangelinessss
Summary: 預警：雙杏、daddy issues、drugs or immoral behaviourkiller 老婆 V.S. people around himI'm fascinated by the idea“sex is a proof of being alive"（林楠笙） that's why this piece of work came out like this.以下繁簡體版，抱歉要用AO3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	［all居］Sex is the proof of being alive

第一刀切斷頸的大動脈，被殺的那人甚至來不及驚慌，斷了氣而血液仍源源不絕地湧出。  
濺上朱一龍大半塊臉，但他只來得及閉上雙眼。  
溫熱流動，他驀地睜開眼，不可置信地慢慢撫上自己浸血的半邊臉，感受血液靜默地冷卻，直至熱源徹底流逝，他才回過神來。  
完成了近期最後一個單子，朱一龍回到舊區租住的單位。  
他其實很少回來，幾乎每個晚上到酒吧點上一杯shot，以他如此的美貌，通常在乾杯之前就有人搭訕。  
他會挑選合眼緣的，在酣暢淋漓的幾場性愛後強迫身體進入睡眠，  
又或是潛入哪個刺殺目標的所在，近距離地、逼使神經高度興奮的狀態下，給其致命的一擊。  
那些人都是死有餘辜，  
這是他經常對自己說的，是他漫長人生中唯一可選擇的。

可今晚不一樣。每月的一個晚上，他都要回到那裡。  
這時候他都會想起回到那個基本廢棄的單位。  
老舊風扇吱吱啞啞的轉動，即使開了最高檔，七月的晚上連空氣都熾熱。  
電視螢幕不停的閃爍，朱一龍嘴裡叼著一枝煙，手上忙著將馬賽克小人打個爆頭，以致煙灰掉下來也不察覺。  
可他偏生的過份敏感，火星立馬燙紅皮膚，害他手滑了一下，出招無效反被人一擊即中。  
朱一龍氣得把自己摔進沙發靠背，擺爛一樣的攤著，深深的吸了一大口尼古丁，  
再用嘴巴釋放，讓自己包裹在煙霧裡。  
黑暗中只有那白得發亮的大腿，煙灰留下的痕跡已無法辨別，卻有慣性的痛癢宣示曾經存在的事實。

就在快要睡著時，手機傳來語音訊息。  
背景是東西破碎的聲音，管家劉叔抱怨老爺如何暴躁易怒，甚至開始發狂摔東西，拜託少爺快點回來拯救世界。  
朱一龍被從小照顧他的劉叔風趣的用詞逗笑。他慢條斯理地收拾行裝，一邊安撫電話裡的劉叔，  
無意中拿起前兩天剛到的蕾絲T字褲，他頓了一下，本想放回去，  
但他又想，這次也太久沒有回去了，就放進了包裡。

一踏進大門就看到傭人們整齊地站在兩側，屋裡淡黃燈光讓宅子添了幾分溫馨，  
但空氣卻像凝固了一樣，瀰漫著窒息的氛圍，劉叔首先發覺朱一龍回來了，  
一對上朱一龍的眼睛，緊繃的神情馬上放鬆下來，又吩咐傭人為少爺準備晚餐，  
朱一龍拍拍劉叔的手，安撫他不用著急，自己先去看看那個大魔王的破壞力。  
劉叔被他逗得輕鬆了不少，卻不忘提醒莫觸逆鱗。  
朱一龍笑著應下，心裡卻嘆了口氣，  
看來這次是會被做得昏過去吧。  
*

朱一龍是被人吻醒的，  
他下意識的摸向自己的胸部，  
只摸到那被解放的柔軟豐碩，和男人的埋頭耕耘。  
束胸早已不知扔到哪裡，他絕望地想。  
「陸先生」  
男人聽到他的呼喊，頓了一下卻沒有回應，然後敏銳地意識到懷中人的情緒，親吻從白晢脖頸轉移至乳頭，空出的手掌握出不同形狀，  
他清楚知道，全身僅有那條堪堪蓋住陰部的蕾絲內褲，  
薄紗的布料，純白而黏稠得近乎透明，  
隨著陰莖的進出，連同兩副交合的身軀，  
浮起又降落，如同落在大海的舟木。  
於是他把所有意識集中在布料下的皮膚，想像自己的存在僅限於那範圍而已  
直到蝕骨的快感湧至四肢，飽漲得只需要一個觸踫，  
男人卻壞心地按住馬眼，然後緩慢地擦過穴中每一點神經，  
「叫我父親，我就讓你射」  
每摸過一點，朱一龍就如同瀕死的魚，  
身體無法控制的弓起，生理性眼淚順著臉龐流下，喉嚨梗著最動人的呻吟。  
但朱一龍卻咬緊了嘴脣，直到快要出血  
男人見狀，撬開他的嘴巴，用手指翻動著吞頭  
唾液流滿下巴，卻還是固執地不發出一點聲音  
直到男人玩夠了，穴裡快速抽插起來，  
但快感早已被改變軌道，潺潺流水一般、慢慢地釋放，  
再次失去意識之前，朱一龍想：我的時間像是無限延長了。  
*

那天晚上朱一龍發起了高燒，陸仁岳半夜發覺懷裡人不尋常的熱度，連夜請了醫生為其診治。  
但人好像是被夢魘住了，無論吃藥還是打針也沒能讓溫度降下來，夢中囈語不斷，眉頭緊皺，卻被告知不宜直接叫醒。  
陸仁岳只好靠抽煙提神，通宵守著朱一龍，  
即使他眼底布滿紅絲，視線卻從不偏離，  
眼裡只有朱一龍  
只要朱一龍在他的視線範圍，他就能捉緊他。

以下簡體版  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

第一刀切断颈的大动脉，被杀的那人甚至来不及惊慌，断了气而血液仍源源不绝地涌出。  
溅上朱一龙大半块脸，但他只来得及闭上双眼。  
温热流动，他蓦地睁开眼，不可置信地慢慢抚上自己浸血的半边脸，感受血液静默地冷却，直至热源彻底流逝，他才回过神来。  
完成了近期最后一个单子，朱一龙回到旧区租住的单位。  
他其实很少回来，几乎每个晚上到酒吧点上一杯shot，以他如此的美貌，通常在乾杯之前就有人搭讪。  
他会挑选合眼缘的，在酣畅淋漓的几场性爱后强迫身体进入睡眠，  
又或是潜入哪个刺杀目标的所在，近距离地、逼使神经高度兴奋的状态下，给其致命的一击。  
那些人都是死有馀辜，  
这是他经常对自己说的，是他漫长人生中唯一可选择的。

可今晚不一样。每月的一个晚上，他都要回到那裡。  
这时候他都会想起回到那个基本废弃的单位。  
老旧风扇吱吱哑哑的转动，即使开了最高档，七月的晚上连空气都炽热。  
电视萤幕不停的闪烁，朱一龙嘴裡叼着一枝烟，手上忙着将马赛克小人打个爆头，以致烟灰掉下来也不察觉。  
可他偏生的过份敏感，火星立马烫红皮肤，害他手滑了一下，出招无效反被人一击即中。  
朱一龙气得把自己摔进沙發靠背，摆烂一样的摊着，深深的吸了一大口尼古丁，  
再用嘴巴释放，让自己包裹在烟雾裡。  
黑暗中只有那白得發亮的大腿，烟灰留下的痕迹已无法辨别，却有惯性的痛痒宣示曾经存在的事实。

就在快要睡着时，手机传来语音讯息。  
背景是东西破碎的声音，管家刘叔抱怨老爷如何暴躁易怒，甚至开始發狂摔东西，拜託少爷快点回来拯救世界。  
朱一龙被从小照顾他的刘叔风趣的用词逗笑。他慢条斯理地收拾行装，一边安抚电话裡的刘叔，  
无意中拿起前两天刚到的蕾丝T字裤，他顿了一下，本想放回去，  
但他又想，这次也太久没有回去了，就放进了包裡。

一踏进大门就看到佣人们整齐地站在两侧，屋裡淡黄灯光让宅子添了几分温馨，  
但空气却像凝固了一样，瀰漫着窒息的氛围，刘叔首先發觉朱一龙回来了，  
一对上朱一龙的眼睛，紧绷的神情马上放鬆下来，又吩咐佣人为少爷准备晚餐，  
朱一龙拍拍刘叔的手，安抚他不用着急，自己先去看看那个大魔王的破坏力。  
刘叔被他逗得轻鬆了不少，却不忘提醒莫触逆鳞。  
朱一龙笑着应下，心裡却叹了口气，  
看来这次是会被做得昏过去吧。  
*

朱一龙是被人吻醒的，  
他下意识的摸向自己的胸部，  
只摸到那被解放的柔软丰硕，和男人的埋头耕耘。  
束胸早已不知扔到哪裡，他绝望地想。  
「陆先生」  
男人听到他的呼喊，顿了一下却没有回应，然后敏锐地意识到怀中人的情绪，亲吻从白晢脖颈转移至乳头，空出的手掌握出不同形状，  
他清楚知道，全身仅有那条堪堪盖住阴部的蕾丝内裤，  
薄纱的布料，纯白而黏稠得近乎透明，  
随着阴茎的进出，连同两副交合的身躯，  
浮起又降落，如同落在大海的舟木。  
于是他把所有意识集中在布料下的皮肤，想像自己的存在仅限于那范围而已  
直到蚀骨的快感涌至四肢，饱涨得只需要一个触踫，  
男人却坏心地按住马眼，然后缓慢地擦过穴中每一点神经，  
「叫我父亲，我就让你射」  
每摸过一点，朱一龙就如同濒死的鱼，  
身体无法控制的弓起，生理性眼泪顺着脸庞流下，喉咙梗着最动人的呻吟。  
但朱一龙却咬紧了嘴脣，直到快要出血  
男人见状，撬开他的嘴巴，用手指翻动着吞头  
唾液流满下巴，却还是固执地不發出一点声音  
直到男人玩够了，穴裡快速抽插起来，  
但快感早已被改变轨道，潺潺流水一般、慢慢地释放，  
再次失去意识之前，朱一龙想：我的时间像是无限延长了。  
*

那天晚上朱一龙發起了高烧，陆仁岳半夜發觉怀裡人不寻常的热度，连夜请了医生为其诊治。  
但人好像是被梦魇住了，无论吃药还是打针也没能让温度降下来，梦中呓语不断，眉头紧皱，却被告知不宜直接叫醒。  
陆仁岳只好靠抽烟提神，通宵守着朱一龙，  
即使他眼底布满红丝，视线却从不偏离，  
眼裡只有朱一龙  
只要朱一龙在他的视线范围，他就能捉紧他。


End file.
